<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossbows of Fire by akuarose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902268">Crossbows of Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose'>akuarose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galo's hair is down, Kidnapping, Kissing, Kray is a dick, M/M, Praise Kink, Ransom, Thyma dies, blowjob, handjob, of course, side Gueria/meis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galo is kidnapped by Mad Burnish. During his short time hostage, he learns more about them, learning that everything he was told isn't true. The trade-off goes in a another direction, with Galo learning the truth about Kray.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crossbows of Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo I'm back with Galolio fic. I did sorta proofread this but I was at work when I did so many mistakes still.  Also, Galo's hair is down, just because. deal with it.</p>
<p>Galo has a praise kink and you can't take this from me</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Boss, we found something interesting.” Meis says, coming into the room, Gueria on his tail.</p>
<p>“What did you find?”</p>
<p>“Foresight is close to this guy.” Gueria holds up a newspaper. On the front cover is a picture of Foresight and a boy. “They are seen in public at least once a week.”</p>
<p>“That is interesting.” Lio takes the paper, eyes scanning the page. “Galo Thymos huh.”</p>
<p>“I did some digging.” Meis adds. “Years ago, Foresight saved that kid from a house fire. Lost his parents.”</p>
<p>“Do you think the kid knows about what Foresight is doing?” Lio asks, studying the picture on the paper. Galo appears to be getting a medal.</p>
<p>“Don’t know. Guy works at Burning Rescue.”</p>
<p>“Well, better than Freeze Force I guess.” Lio mutters. He looks up at his comrades. “Did you also find out where this guy lives?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Good. After we finish this job, we’ll relocate.” Lio has already been working on relocating. After a handful of Burnish escaped from the prison a few days ago, Lio has been wanting to try and get the rest out. Now, with this Galo kid, he may get what he wants. “Make sure half of our supplies make it to the relocation point. We’ll need to have them ready in case we have to move out fast.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Galo collapses in his bed, tired from a long day at work. He can’t stop smiling, as Lucia promised to work on a new version of the matoi. When he shuts his eyes, he’s out like a light that he doesn’t hear the three intruders breaking into his apartment.</p>
<p>When Galo wakes up, he doesn’t recognize the place. He’s in an old worn-down room…what looks to be an office long ago. He notices a black cuff around his ankle, a black chain leading to the floor. Well, it’s not a chain, but looks like a chain substitute. He can’t tell what material it is. Then it hits Galo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh. My. God.  I’ve been kidnapped!</em>
</p>
<p>Galo starts his internal freaking out. They had to drug him. He may be a heavy sleeper, but he would notice if he was getting shook around. And it had to be more than one person. Not many people can lift Galo by themselves. He’s lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear the door open. Three figures walk in.</p>
<p>The first, tall and lanky with long purple hair, covering one eye. He’s wearing a pink tank-top with long black pants. The man doesn’t even glance at Galo. The second man is slender, scowling down at Galo. He has messy red hair and fierce eyes. He’s dressed in a leather jacket, with a blue shirt underneath, adorn with black pants. The third figure, while shorter, carries himself with pride. His light hair looks soft to touch, with pink eyes. His outfit is something special, Galo notes. Black leather jacket adorned with military-esque cords, zippers, and belts. Under that, is a white long sleeve shirt with frilled cuffs. Black cropped gloves and black biker pants.</p>
<p>“Good. You’re awake.” Purple says.</p>
<p>“Man, you were a bitch to carry.” The red head complains.</p>
<p>“Who are you? What do you want with me? Where am I? How do you know me?” The questions spill from Galo’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Relax. We won’t hurt you.” Blond says, sitting on the old desk and crossing his legs.</p>
<p>“Well thanks I guess.” Galo says slowly, still unsure what to think during all this.</p>
<p>“If everything goes to plan, you won’t be with us long.” The blond continues.</p>
<p>“That’s a shame though.” The red head mumbles, eyeing Galo’s body. It dawns on Galo that he’s only in boxers, yet when he looks down, he’s in a pair of pants, his own pants, and a Burning Rescue shirt. Even dressed, Galo’s form was still on display. <em>So they grabbed clothes for me….wait, that means they dressed me?! </em>He tugs at his one sleeve, unconsciously trying to cover his scar. His hair hangs down but not in his face.</p>
<p>“I’m standing right here babe.” The purple one says, a little annoyed.</p>
<p>“Baby, he is attractive.” Red argues.</p>
<p>“Both of you, out.” The blond snaps, pointing at the door. They leave quickly.</p>
<p>“So…uh…what’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Lio Fotia. Don’t forget it.” He says.</p>
<p>“I’m Galo Thymos. The world’s number one firefighter.”</p>
<p>“I know who you are.”</p>
<p>“So, are you after money? Is that why you took me?”</p>
<p>“We want our brothers and sisters back.”</p>
<p>Galo cocks his head to the side.</p>
<p>“The burnish that were kidnapped by the Freeze Force.”</p>
<p>“YOU’RE BURNISH?!” Galo shouts. “Oh my god, I’ve been kidnapped by burnish. Please don’t burn me.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Lio hisses, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I told you we won’t hurt you.”</p>
<p>“Right, right.” Galo says slowly. He watches Lio, finding himself mesmerized by the blond beauty. His hair looks soft and his eyes are pretty. His build may be small, but Galo has seen videos of the leader fighting and knows he can handle himself just fine in a fight. “Why me?”</p>
<p>“You are the closest one to Foresight. In exchange for your safe return, we want the release of the Burnish he captured.”</p>
<p>“Aww, I feel special. I was always told no one would kidnap me because I was an idiot and annoying.” Galo grins.</p>
<p>Lio blinks a couple times, not the reaction he was expecting. <em>Who gets excited about being kidnapped? He really is an idiot.</em> Lio goes to make a remark, but Galo’s stomach grumbles loudly. He smiles sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Do uh..you have any food here by chance?” He asks.</p>
<p>“Yes. What makes you think we wouldn’t.” Lio says in a sharp tone.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think Burnish ate.”</p>
<p>“Burnish are human too. If we don’t eat, we die.” Lio couldn’t believe this man thought they didn’t eat.</p>
<p>“Oh. Sorry.” And Galo genuinely looks sorry that it surprises Lio.</p>
<p>Before Lio can say anything, Meis and Guiera come rushing back in. “Boss! It’s Thyma!”</p>
<p>The three rush out. Galo stands and runs forward, only to fall on his face. He totally forgot he was chained up. Luckily his upper body reaches the doorway. He can see a body, wrapped in bandages, lying on the ground. She looks to be in extreme pain. Lio and the others surround her.</p>
<p>“I can help her!” Galo calls out.</p>
<p>Lio whips his head to Galo. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“I have medical training. I can save her!”</p>
<p>“Save her?!” Lio hisses, voice like venom. “She’s dying because of you guys!”</p>
<p>Despite being confused by Lio’s word, Galo still pleads to do anything. His burning soul can’t let anyone die without a fight. He has to do something.</p>
<p>“Save it Thymos. You can’t do anything.” Lio mutters, then kneels down. He presses his lips to Thyma, giving some of his flame to her as a last attempt. Sadly, it doesn’t work. Everyone watches as her body starts to turn ash. “From flames to ashes. From ashes to Earth. Rest in peace.” He turns back and heads in the back room, stepping over Galo.</p>
<p>“She…turned to ash?” Galo asks, sitting himself back up.</p>
<p>“It is the fate of the Burnish.” Lio says, not looking at Galo.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“Of course you wouldn’t.” Lio shakes his head, then turns to face Galo. “The flames burn in our body, but they also give us the power to regenerate wounds. While we’re alive, our body is enteral. We can recover no matter how much we burn. But, once our life is over, we turn to ash.”</p>
<p>“You’re serious?”</p>
<p>“Why is that surprising? Humans die.” Lio is getting fed up trying to explain the Burnish lifestyle to an outside. “We feed the flames and burn out. It’s a blessing.”</p>
<p>“So you live for the flames?”</p>
<p>“Yes. We can hear them. Hear their cries. <em>I want to burn more! Hotter! Blaze! </em>To grant their wish is the destiny of the Burnish.”</p>
<p>“Wow…” Galo mumbles, a bit amazed at what he’s hearing.</p>
<p>“However, we don’t kill people. Whenever we attack, we always provide an escape route. We pride ourselves with that.” Lio says. “Once we are done with the trade, we will relocate so no one can find us.”</p>
<p>“So you always run away?” Galo asks. “Can’t you stop starting fires? And live normally?”</p>
<p>“You really believe we can?”</p>
<p>“Yea.”</p>
<p>“Then you’re an idiot.”</p>
<p>“Harsh.”</p>
<p>“Do you know why she died?” Lio hisses. “Because of the Foresight Foundation.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You don’t know?” Lio is a bit taken back. Considering how close he is to Foresight, along with his views on the Burnish, Lio would have thought Galo would know some of the truth. “Foresight has been capturing us. He’s been using us for human experiments. Cuts us up and dissects us. Like we are nothing!”</p>
<p>“No!” Galo yells. “The Gov would never do something like that.”</p>
<p>“Then live in denial!” Lio yells, storming from the room.</p>
<p>“Hey! Wait!”</p>
<p>Of course, Lio doesn’t listen, leaving Galo with his thoughts. It can’t be true. The Gov is a nice person. He wouldn’t torture and kill Burnish. <em>But they haven’t hurt me…</em> Since being captured, they’ve treated Galo decent. Hell, they even dressed him. Surely all the stuff he heard about the Burnish and Mad Burnish aren’t true. Aside from being snapped at a few times by Lio, he was pleasant. Galo still believes that Burnish can live normally in the city. He thinks back to the pizza boy. All he wanted was to live peacefully and make pizzas. Galo didn’t see any harm there. The boy only used his flames to cook pizza. Hearing and seeing the disgust on the peoples’ faces when Freeze Force took him and Pops hurt.</p>
<p>“Arughgh.” Galo groans. He doesn’t know what to believe, but promises himself to try harder to learn more about the Burnish. Maybe he can convince the Gov to let the Burnish leave the city. If they are out of the city, they won’t cause fire and everyone wins.</p>
<p>Galo isn’t sure how long he sits inside the room. He plays with the cuff and chain around his ankle, amazed that the Burnish can turn their flames into objects. Lio comes back in, carrying a bag. He tosses it at Galo.</p>
<p>“Here.” He says.</p>
<p>Galo peeks inside. A can of chicken soup and twinkie. “Thanks. I thought I was going to waste away.” He regrets his choice words. “Wait, I didn’t mean it like that. I-I’m sure you guys don’t have much food. I can’t take it. Knowing people need food more than me…it hurts my burning soul!”</p>
<p>“Again with the ‘burning soul’.” Lio rolls his eyes. “And it’s fine. Just eat it.”</p>
<p>“No no no.” Galo shakes his head, hair whipping back and forth. “I won’t eat it. You have it.”</p>
<p>“That food is for you. While you are here, you will be taken care of.” Lio furrows his brows. This guy is getting on his nerves.</p>
<p>Galo sets the bag down. “Nope. I won’t eat it.” He crosses his arm. His burning soul will get him though this mess.</p>
<p>The two stare each other down. Shockingly, Lio is the first to crack. “Fine.” He huffs, moving to sit next to Galo. “We’ll share.”</p>
<p>“Whoo!” Galo cheers, watching as Lio takes out the can of soup and opens the top.</p>
<p>Lio makes a flame and holds it around the can, heating up the soup. Galo watches with bright eyes, as if that’s the coolest thing he’s ever seen. Lio tries to hand it to Galo, but refuses until Lio has had his share. Lio mutters ‘stubborn idiot’ under his breath before tipping the can back and downing it. He drinks more than he wanted, hungrier than he expected. He hands the can to Galo, who gulps the rest down.</p>
<p>“Man, that was good. It’s been forever since I had soup.” Galo grins. “Good job cooking it.”</p>
<p>“Uh, yea sure.” Lio says, not expecting to hear the soup was good, nor be complimented on cooking it. “Here.” He tosses the twinkie package to Galo. “Eat it.”</p>
<p>Galo opens it up and bites half. He holds the other half out to Lio.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t want it.” Lio lies. He’s so used to sacrificing his own share to those who need it. What kind of leader would he be if he let his people suffer while he got to eat. They need it more than him.</p>
<p>“Come on. I know you want it.” Galo leans closer.</p>
<p>Lio shifts away, resisting it. Galo grabs his wrist, pulling Lio closer. Lio tugs his arm back, falling back and taking Galo with him. Galo lays half onto of Lio, one hand holding himself up, the other holding the twinkie half. Lio blushes, ignoring the way his heart races as their faces are close together. Yes, Galo is very attractive, but he’s also the enemy. Lio cannot be crushing on him.</p>
<p>“Uhh…” Lio is caught off guard, mouth open. Galo uses that moment to shove the twinkie in his mouth, then sits up, smirking.</p>
<p>“Gotcha ya!” He cheers, watching Lio glare at him while chewing.</p>
<p>“That was dirty.” He grumbles, mouth full.</p>
<p>“I didn’t plan for that to happen.” Galo explains, cheeks red, licking his fingers clean.</p>
<p>“Whatever.” But there’s a small smile on his lips.</p>
<p>Lio cleans up the trash and tosses it into a pile with other trash. Galo is surprised when Lio sits back down by him.</p>
<p>“Um…I wanted to apologize for earlier.” Galo says. “It wasn’t right for me to make assumptions before I got to know more. I can tell you all care for each other like a big family. And that’s great. I know I’m an idiot and don’t always think before I speak, but I’m not too stupid to not apologize when I’m wrong.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. That means a lot coming from an outsider. Not many non-burnish feel that way about us.”</p>
<p>“I’m still adjusting to you guys not being that bad. I’ve been told my whole life that Burnish are bad and kill people. I…know you’ve seen my scar.” Galo’s eyes glance at his scar. “It was my first day at Burning Rescue. And a young girl was scared. She presented as Burnish. I got too close and she burned me. I’m not mad at her. I can tell she was scared. And I wish I could find her and let her know that I forgive her. Despite a burnish burning my home and killing my parents, I just can’t hate them.”</p>
<p>Lio takes in Galo’s words. He knew the scar was from a burnish, but wasn’t sure how he got it. “I’m sorry you lost your parents. And I’m sure the girl knows you forgive her. It’s good you haven’t let anger and hatred filled you.”</p>
<p>“Really? Thanks Lio.” Galo grins. “You’re pretty cool Firebug.”</p>
<p>“F-Firebug?” Lio squawks. “You’re an idiot.” But he’s smiling lightly, shaking his head.</p>
<p>Galo laughs. “So, exactly how long am I staying here?”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow you’ll be gone.”</p>
<p>The day is almost over, so Galo does the math. He was taken last night and been in the small room all day. He’ll be happy to be back home, with all his friends.</p>
<p>“Can’t wait. I’m going crazy sitting here.”</p>
<p>Lio just rolls his eyes, hoping that tomorrow Foresight follows through with the exchange.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p> “Galo has never missed a shift before. What do you think happened?” Aina ponders.</p>
<p>“I wanna test the new matoi gear with him.” Lucia whines from her chair.</p>
<p>“I’d prefer if you both stopped acting selfishly.” Remi says, pushing his glasses up.</p>
<p>“My inventions aren’t selfish.” Lucia pouts, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>Ignis opens the door to the break room. “I heard from a friend at the office. Galo was kidnapped by Mad Burnish.” Everyone at once is asking questions. Ignis silences them, before continuing. “Mad Burnish wants the imprisoned Burnish in return for Galo. Or they’ll kill him.”</p>
<p>Lucia right away spins in her chair and starts typing away.</p>
<p>“When are they trading?”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow. But it seemed like the Governor wasn’t keen on doing the trade though.”</p>
<p>“I’ve narrowed in on his location.” Lucia announces. “He’s in the desert. Within this one-mile radius. I can’t pinpoint the exact location.” She points at the map, with a red dot and light green circle around it.</p>
<p>“You have a tracker in him?” Aina asks.</p>
<p>“Well someone has to keep track of that idiot!”</p>
<p>“Judging by that answer, I’m guessing Galo doesn’t know about it.” Remi observes. “Wait! Do you have trackers in us too?”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“You hesitated.” Remi glares.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” Lio asks Galo. Galo looks to the three Mad Burnish, each wearing their amor. Galo thinks it’s badass, the way they can make bikes and amor and other stuff with the flames. Lio even made a helmet for Galo.</p>
<p>“Yep. Ready to see my friends. I miss them.”</p>
<p>“Good. Get on.” Lio climbs on his bike, then Galo does. “You’ll want to hang onto me.” He adds.</p>
<p>Galo wraps his arms around Lio, watching as Gueria revs his engine just because. He sees Lio shake his head, so Galo figures the man does that often.</p>
<p>“Gueria likes to show off.” Meis clarifies. Galo just nods. He’s a bit tired, not having slept good on the floor. Galo is sure Lio didn’t even sleep last night.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.”</p>
<p>They drive through the desert. It doesn’t seem for very long when Galo can see the Promepolis in the distant. They drive a couple more miles, and stop. The city is still a bit away, but close enough. Lio said he didn’t want to be to close in case there was any trouble. Galo climbs off and before he can blink, the helmet is gone and cuffs are around his wrists. He blinks at Lio.</p>
<p>“What? We do have an image to uphold.” Lio says, climbing off.</p>
<p>“Of course. You gotta make sure you act badass too!” Galo agrees. Meis and Gueria share a look, wondering how much of an idiot this guy is.</p>
<p>They don’t wait long for Foresight to show up. Lio isn’t that surprised to find him alone.</p>
<p>“GOV! YOU CAME!” Galo smiles, waving both hands in the air.</p>
<p>Foresight keeps his neutral expression. “Ah, Mad Burnish. Hello. How are you?”</p>
<p>“Cut the shit Foresight.” Lio snaps. “Are you going to give us the Burnish back?”</p>
<p>“You know, I had thought about it, but I came to a better decision. I want to watch you kill Galo.”</p>
<p>Galo’s face breaks. “G-Gov…”</p>
<p>The three Mad Burnish wince at the words.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that!”</p>
<p>“Gov…You were my hero…I looked up to you.”</p>
<p>“You were always on eyesore to me. I only kept you around so I could build my reputation. I encouraged you to take on a dangerous job, hoping for you to die in an accident, but that never happened. You kept coming back, more annoying and idiotic than before!” Foresight grins. “And now, I have an opportunity to finally get rid of you.”</p>
<p>The words pierce Galo’s heart. The man who saved him, who Galo looked up too, hated him this whole time. His chest feels heavy, his eyes sting. He casts his head down, unable to look at the man he once idolized.</p>
<p>“You’re a sick bastard!” Lio yells. He couldn’t believe, well no, he could believe, but still, hearing Fucksight talk about Galo like that, it was breaking.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, whatever.” Foresight dismisses with his hand. “With that, I bid you a quick death.” Foresight stands there, watching.</p>
<p>“Bastard!”</p>
<p>In the distance, Lio can make out the van of Freeze Force zooming towards them. He makes a signal to Meis and Gueria. The three Mad Burnish make a fire wall surround them and jump on their bikes. Galo still stands in shock, unable to move. Lio grabs him by the back of the shirt and throw him on the bike, sitting backwards. He makes a belt, wrapping it around both their waists so Galo doesn’t fall off as they drive. He doesn’t have time to make a helmet for Galo. He hears Foresight yell something and then some Freeze Force vehicles are chasing them down.</p>
<p>They split up, Lio going one way, Meis and Gueria the other, leading them away from the base. Lio shoots a fireball into the air to signal the base to move out now. If Galo wasn’t broken right now, Lio would make him drive, but that’s not happening. Whatever, Lio can handle one truck. He makes a sharp U-turn, heading straight for the truck, aiming for the wheels, all while avoiding the blasts of ice. Stupid Vulcan. He hits two of the tires, the vehicle spinning out of the control. Lio uses that to put another fire wall between them and the truck to get away.</p>
<p>Back at the base, it’s empty. Meis and Gueria are waiting for them, amor free. Galo climbs off the bike and walks inside, not saying anything. Lio goes up to his generals as his amor disappears.</p>
<p>“Any word on the relocation?”</p>
<p>“They made it.” Meis reports.</p>
<p>“Good.” Lio sighs with relief. That’s one problem he doesn’t have to worry about. “We’ll head there tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Boss, is he gunna be ok?” Meis asks.</p>
<p>“Yea, I mean, that was harsh.” Gueria adds.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure.” Lio admits. “I knew Foresight was a dick, but wanting to watch him get killed is fucked up.” He pauses. “Keep watch. I’ll go check on him.”</p>
<p>“Use protection Boss.” Gueria smirks.</p>
<p>“Go to hell.”</p>
<p>Lio finds Galo sitting on the floor in the back room, hugging his knees. For someone so big, he looks so small right now. Lio sits next to him. <em>How do I comfort him? What do I say?</em></p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” It’s Galo who speaks. “I didn’t mean to freeze back there. You were almost caught because of me.”</p>
<p>“Are you fucking serious right now?” Lio snaps.</p>
<p>Galo lifts his head. “Well yeah, I mean, you were almost caught.”</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot.” The words are harsher than Lio intended but he isn’t stopping now. “You found out your childhood hero hates you and was ready to watch you die. I’d be more pissed if you didn’t react in such a way.”</p>
<p>Galo sighs. “I just don’t get it.”</p>
<p>“Look, Fucksight is deceiving everyone. He’s been lying to the whole city.”</p>
<p>“Look, you need a distraction right now.” Lio pulls Galo from his thoughts. “I…can help.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>In one movement, Lio is straddling Galo’s lap. “If you don’t want this, just say so.”</p>
<p>“I can’t deny that you are attractive.” Galo admits, eyeing Lio’s body.</p>
<p>“You can imagine our surprise when we broke in your house and seen how fit you were. I had to put a shirt on you so Meis didn’t murder Gueria.” Lio chuckles at the thought. Gueria always wanted to be bulkier, but that didn’t happen and the way he was eyeing Galo made Meis jealous.</p>
<p>“You covered up my best feature. My muscles is the only thing I have going for me.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…your face is nice to look at.” Lio comments. “When you don’t talk.”</p>
<p>Galo pouts. “Mean Lio.”</p>
<p>Lio just rolls his eyes, taking Galo’s face into his hands and pressing their lips together. Galo’s hand fine their way to Lio’s hips. Lio takes control of the kiss, slipping his tongue in Galo’s mouth. The action makes the other man groan. To push it further, Lio tugs at the blue hair. Galo breaks the kiss to let out a small whimper.</p>
<p>“Such a good boy Galo.” Lio whispers, grinding their hips together. Lio hasn’t been able to relief himself, too busy to do so, so he’s eager for this. Joining Meis and Gueria is nice once in a while, but Meis is possessive. Galo whines after hearing those words, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Lio. He smirks. “My, my. Does my firefighter have a praise kink?”</p>
<p>“…n-no.” Galo mumbles, cheeks red.</p>
<p>Lio tugs at Galo’s hair lightly. “Ah, ah. Don’t lie to me. Bad boys lie. And you’re a good boy, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good boy Galo.” Lio shifts, putting his weight on his knees so he can tug Galo’s sweatpants down. He leaves the boxers for now. “Now, take off your shirt.” He commands, standing up enough to remove his own pants, then sits back down on Galo’s hips. He forgot how fit Galo was under that shirt.</p>
<p>Lio brings his lips around one of Galo’s nipples, sucking at the bud. He plays with the other. Galo whines and whimpers, almost like he’s trying to hold back his sounds. “No need to hold back your sounds. Be a good boy and let me hear you.” Lio rubs at the bulge in Galo’s boxers, earning a nice loud moan. “That’s is.” He encourages, yanking the boxers down. Lio’s eye widened, but it shouldn’t be a surprise to him. Galo’s dick is thick and pretty, just like the rest of him. He wraps a hand around the leaking member and strokes him. “Let me hear those pretty sounds.”</p>
<p>“Ah, Lio…” Galo gasps, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Such a pretty boy. So good for me.”</p>
<p>“Yes…Lio.”</p>
<p>Lio fastens the pace, leaning forward to capture Galo’s lip with his own. Precum spills on Lio’s hand, making his movements more swiftly. Galo breaks the kiss, leaning his head back.</p>
<p>“I-I’m close…” He groans.</p>
<p>“Come for me Galo.” Lio whispers in his ear, then bites down on his neck. Galo moans loudly, coming over Lio’s hand and his own chest. He rests his forehead on Lio’s shoulder, breathing heavy. “That’s a good boy.” Lio murmurs, petting Galo’s hair.</p>
<p>Lio is still hard, but for some reason, he can’t find it in him to move Galo. He continues to pet Galo’s hair. Then, Galo lifts his head.</p>
<p>“Wait, you still need to release.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine Galo.”</p>
<p>Galo shakes his head. “Let me please.”</p>
<p>“Since you asked so nicely.”</p>
<p>They switch positions. Galo removes the rest of Lio’s clothes. “So pretty.” He cards his fingers through Lio’s hair. “So soft, just like I thought.” He smiles softly, continuing to do so. Lio leans to the touch. The hands are gone, lips pressing soft kisses across his collarbone, chest, moving south.</p>
<p>Lio has only done things with Meis and Gueria, but he feels loved. With the other two, they don’t take their time, it’s quick and messy. Galo is treating him like he’s fragile, something he hates. Yet, right now, he’s enjoying the gentle touch from this man. He gasps when Galo reaches his dick, back to full hardness. Galo’s lips slide over his dick, sucking. Lio grabs the man’s hair, tugging.</p>
<p>“Ah, so good Galo.” Lio moans, tilting his head back. “Keep going baby.” Lio isn’t going to last long if Galo keeps this up. Galo works his mouth faster, loving the praise. He fondles Lio’s balls. “G-Galo…I’m close.”</p>
<p>Hearing that, Galo deepthroats, his nose in blond hairs. Lio gasps, not expecting the action. He comes in Galo’s throat. Lio sits up. “Ah sorry Galo.”</p>
<p>Galo removes his mouth from Lio’s dick with a ‘pop’. He swallows and grins.</p>
<p>“That was good, a little gross though.” Lio smiles back.</p>
<p>They dress themselves, Galo opting to leave his shirt off. Lio sits between Galo’s legs.</p>
<p>“Thanks Lio.” Galo mumbles. Lio just hums. Then he feels Galo’s forehead between his shoulder blades and something wet dripping on his shirt. <em>Oh, he’s crying.</em> Arms snake around his waist. “Is this okay?” He asks softly.</p>
<p>“Yea…just let it out.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Stay safe out there.” Galo clasps Gueria and Meis on the back, who both stumble forward from the force.</p>
<p>“Yea, thanks.” Gueria mumbles, rubbing his shoulder.</p>
<p>Lio, already on his bike, sighs. “C’mon Galo. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Coming.” He hops on the bike, putting on a helmet. He hugs Lio, who speeds off towards the city.</p>
<p>Lio stops when he’s a good distance away from the city. Galo climbs down. “Thanks Firebug.”</p>
<p>“Yea, yea.” Lio removes his helmet.</p>
<p>“Hey, when this over, I’ll find you.” Galo says.</p>
<p>“I suppose you aren’t bad company, for a non-Burnish.” Lio teases. “At least, your mouth is good for something other than talking.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Galo presses a quick kiss to Lio’s cheek, enjoying the way the man blushes.</p>
<p>“Stupid idiot.” Lio mutters, helmet appearing back on his head. He waves, then drives off. Galo starts his walk to the city, planning to see Foresight and get some answers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will add another part to this focusing on Galo and Lio after the defeat of Kray. eventually. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>